bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Times (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Good Times", Season 1, episode 31, 31st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Moves the Hot Tea Around Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear Plans a Schedule Time and The Best Time I Have is With You {The word "Time" appears on a red wristwatch.} {An animated clock appears right next to him.} {The arrows stopped moving. It is 12:00. It is lunch time.} {The arrows stopped moving again. It is now 4:00. A basketball is shown making it a slam dunk on the hoop.} {The arrows stopped moving once again. It is also 8:00. A bed with a teddy bear are shown with a group of yellow Zs.} There's a time to sit and read a book There's a time to eat and a time to cook I've got a time for all the things I do Yeah I've got time to work and time to play Time to go get something done right away or to put it off till a rainy day Time to buy an umbrella or two I think it's 'bout time that You knew The Best Time I Have is With You The Best Time is With You No matter what we do Just walkin' and talkin' There's a time to clean up all your mess Time to change your dirty shirt or dress We can make a new mess when we're through The Best Time I Have is With You The Best Time is With You No matter what we do Just playing What was I saying? Any time's the right time night or noon It could be this minute, make it soon Come on, stop on by and grab a spoon We'll share all my blueberry stew We'll sit 'round this big house of blue We'll think about all the things left to do After all this time, You know it's true The Best Time I Have is With You After all this Time, You know it's true The Best Time I Have is With You With you. Hide and Seek in The Otter Pond Pip: {tiptoes quietly to Bear} Found ya. Bear Makes Tea / Tutter Takes Time to Smell the Cheese Bear When you're in a hurry and feeling frantic Tutter Well, what do you mean? Like now? Right now?! Bear When your work is piled up past your knees Tutter Ugh! It's up to my eyeballs, Bear! Bear When you've taken on more than you can take on Take time to smell the cheese Tutter Out of my way, Bear! Oh, so much cheese to move, so little time! Oh, Bear, I've got so many chores I have to finish. Ugh! It's like someone grabbed my head and gave a squeeze Really hard! Bear Ouch! Sounds like you just need to take a break And take some time to smell the cheese Tutter You're right, Bear! Oh, how could I be around all this cheese and not smell a thing? Oh, Camembert, my cheese, forgive me! How could you be so near and yet so far? Bear Life is so much better when you smell the Feta Tutter My Brie! Oh, I'm so happy that you're with me Now I'll take the time to smell Bear and Tutter Just how wonderful you are Bear (with Tutter) There's nothing here that (sniff Ah!) Can't wait until tomorrow (sniff Ooh!) A little rest will (sniff Ooh!) Put your mind at ease (sniff Yum!) Tutter And everything will be okay Bear The answer's just a sniff away Tutter Oh, Bear, I wanna shout it Bear and Tutter From the trees! Bear While your life goes rushing by Bear and Tutter Just take some time to smell the cheese Tutter To smell the cheese Bear To smell the cheese Bear and Tutter Sniff Ah! Bear Shows It to Treelo / Helps Ojo Play with Dinosaurs {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway - Bear is holding the schedule on our way to the bedroom. The bedroom door is left open.} Bear: {reading the schedule} Now, let's see. Play Hide and Seek with Pip and Pop. Did that. Help Tutter with his cheese. {Cut to: Living Room} Bear: Hi, Ojo. Ojo: Hi, Bear. {An animated volcano appears next to Ojo.} Focusing the Apple Clock / Ray the Sun Sets {Cut to: The Otter Pond} Ray: I'm calling it a day. Bear: Bye, Ray! See You tomorrow. Luna Takes Time to Sing The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Ah, Hi, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just enjoying each and every minute of this beautiful evening. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: It was great, Luna. I played Hide and Seek with Pip and Pop, then I helped Tutter move a lot of cheese, Luna: My, you had so much to do today. Bear: then Ojo and I played Back in Time and then last, but least, I watched the sunset with Treelo. Luna: You saw my old friend Ray. Oh, how is old Ray? Bear: He was great, and what a bright and beautiful sunset he gave us. You should've seen it. Luna: Oh, you know, Bear, sometimes I'm so busy being the moon and all, that I don't always have time to see the sunset. How did you manage to fit in today? Bear: Well, Luna, we made a schedule. Luna: Oh, a schedule. Schedules are very helpful. You know Old Ray and I are always on a schedule, why the sun rises and sets each day, I rise and set each night. Bear: Boy, I didn't know how busy everybody, did you? Hmm. But, Luna, do you think you could take a minute or two to sing a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: Why, I'd love to, Bear. I'd always have time for that. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, this Bear loves spending time with you. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts